The Taste of Love
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: Roy found love after he tasted one. RoyAi.


**A/N:** This is a really weird fic because of a weird item I included in here. I made this fic because of an incident that happened to me on the eve of my birthday. I got inspired, really, because of that. XD and the idea of writing this didn't leave my poor mind. So I decided to write it. I hope you'll like this. Once again, pardon my poor grammar. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**The Taste of Love**

It's late at night but Riza Hawkeye was still wide awake. She's standing before her kitchen counter glaring at something. She never knew that doing something like this can be very tiring and _irritating_.

Why the heck is she doing this thing anyway? She has a choice but why did she choose do to this?

Riza sighs as she wipes the sweat that's accumulating on her forehead. She remembers the conversation she had with Fuhrer Roy Mustang last week.

It's another day for work. She and the Fuhrer are walking down the hallway towards their office.

"So Brigadier General Hawkeye, are you busy next weekend?" Fuhrer Mustang asked.

"No sir." She said curtly.

"That's good. The military personnel are planning to have a party next week and I agreed on it." The Fuhrer said.

_Great. He will really find a way to slack off._ She said in her mind.

"Of course I could say 'no' but you see, they are planning to have a party for me." Fuhrer Mustang explained.

She looked at him quizzically.

"It's for my birthday. It's my birthday next week, you see." Roy Mustang said, smiling sheepishly at her.

Oh yeah, how can she forget? It's been a year since Roy Mustang became the Fuhrer. He and his subordinates have been working so hard and they earned their well deserved promotions. She became Brigadier General and the Fuhrer's secretary shortly after Roy Mustang became Fuhrer. Everything was working so well and Mustang was becoming himself more and more.

"So, I'm just wondering if you'll come" the Fuhrer continued as he looked at her usual serious face.

"If that's what you want sir. I can spare some time for it." She answered.

"That's great." Roy said with a glint of joy in his voice.

They are about to enter their office when Fuhrer Roy faced her suddenly.

"I want some Grahams Cake as a present." He said with a smile then he starts walking inside. She was left dumbfounded.

That's why she was here in her kitchen, the table and kitchen counter are full of clutter. She forgot about the Fuhrer's request but something made her remember. She didn't know what but she's been feeling restless that morning. It suddenly dawned at her when she accompanied Gracia in the marketplace that afternoon. Gracia mentioned the new delicacy that's been earning the favor of everyone in Central: The Grahams Cake. Elicia wants to have it for dessert that night so Gracia will have to make her one.

She sort of panicked when she remembered it. The party is tomorrow night, so she asked Gracia what are its ingredients.

"Condensed milk, cream and of course the 'Grahams biscuit' itself. Gracia told her.

"That's all? It's weird to be making a cake from a biscuit." Said Riza.

Gracia explained more when she kept on asking about it. She told Riza how to make it and how it's supposed to look like. She also said that since it became a part of the dessert menu in a certain restaurant, people became to love it. She never knew that it's very easy to do until she tried making it.

_So, it's pretty obvious that it's Roy's favorite dessert too._ Riza said to herself. "But doesn't it have a weird name?" she asked Gracia.

Gracia chuckled at her comment. "Grahams came from the name of the biscuit itself. The recipe really did come from a foreign country." Gracia explained. "Anyway why did you suddenly decide to make one? Don't tell me you're making it for your special someone?" asks Gracia with a teasing grin on her face.

"What? Of course not! I-I just want to try making one and to have a taste of it too." She explained showing a slight nervous smile. Gracia just laughed at her.

So here she is, glaring at the supposed to be Grahams Cake and why the heck is she doing this? Oh yeah, because the Fuhrer said that he want one for his birthday.

Gracia said that after she mixed the cream and condensed milk she should put the grahams biscuit first on a rectangular container side by side until it fully covered the container's base then she will pour the mixed milk and cream, and she'll cover it with the biscuit again. She should do that layer by layer. Yeah, it's so easy like that. But something is wrong, definitely wrong.

The biscuits kept on floating; she adjusted its position many times, using a fork. She even tries pushing them downwards but it's still the same. She looked at the mess she made. She already wasted too much milk, cream and Grahams biscuit. But because of that request from the Fuhrer, she keeps on working on it until she finally snapped. It's closed to midnight and she knew it will never work. She starts stabbing the concoction with the fork, she's really annoyed. She only stopped when she saw the mess she had done with the poor food. Sighing, she looked at the other one she made. Well it looked okay than the other one. She tasted them both and they tasted fine so she put them both in the fridge. She decided that she will give the better looking one to the Fuhrer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The night of the party came, Riza spend the whole day…in her home. She didn't go to the parlor or anything. She told the dress shop to deliver her gown to her apartment and because she's reading a book the whole day too, she lost track of time. So after giving Hayate his dinner she changed into the gown she chose the other day. It was quite a hassle; she doesn't bother to put make up on because she never wears one. A simple lip gloss and face powder and a diamond necklace as an accessory are enough. She heard the cab; she called a while ago, honked outside. She's about to leave when she remembered the Grahams Cake. She went to the kitchen to pull out the container and then she put it inside a plastic bag decorated by a ribbon. Then, she went outside to the cab.

The party was already starting when she arrived. The Fuhrer's mansion is full of people from the military personnel to the Fuhrer's friends and to the prominent people. They are really enjoying the night. She descended the cab and she slowly made her way inside. She can't find her friends so she starts walking further. She saw a table full of gifts in a corner. They seemed to be so expensive. She clutched the handle of the plastic bag where her gift for the Fuhrer is placed. She was thinking if she's going to give it to him in person but she remembered something.

She put the plastic bag on the table to look inside. She turned pale after looking at the container inside, this is the container of the Grahams Cake she messed up! Now, how is she going to give it to him? She looks at the plastic bag hopelessly. Then she decided to just leave it there. No one will know that it's from here because she didn't put her name on the plastic bag. She's about to leave when she heard someone called her name.

"Riza!"

She turned around to see Maria, Schiezka and Rebecca gaping at her.

"Gosh Riza, I almost didn't recognized you!" said Rebecca, astonished.

The other girls nodded in agreement. Riza just blushed on their comments. They started moving to the other side where the foods and wines are located.

She and her friends are having a good conversation when they heard some girls squealing and giggling. They turned around to see Fuhrer Roy Mustang surrounded by girls. Riza sighs at the sight but she felt something more deep inside. She felt a stinging pain and annoyance. Is she…jealous? She looked again at the Fuhrer. She's glad that Roy returned to his old self, but she really hoped that his playboy manner didn't make its comeback. She turned away from the scene to get more wine. Then she heard someone whistled.

"Wow. You girls looked nice!" commented Havoc. He's with Feury and Falman. Breda is still busy in the buffet table. Then they turned at her. "Whoa! Brigadier General Hawkeye?!" Havoc said gaping at her. The two men are also looking at her with that surprised look on their faces.

"What Colonel Havoc? Is there something wrong?" she asked seriously.

"I just…didn't recognize you a while ago." Havoc said while scratching his head.

"Told you, you really looked beautiful." Maria said.

Riza just said a low "thank you" then she drinks more wine.

"By the way, did you already see the Fuhrer?" asks Falman.

"Yes, but he looked so busy with…the other guests." Schiezka said, looking at where the Fuhrer is standing, surrounded once again by different women. Havoc looked at Riza and he saw her looking at the Fuhrer. She looked so jealous.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fuhrer Roy Mustang is quite glad when the women left him alone. He's having a good time, really but he' still not content. There's someone he really wanted to see. He moved further, looking around for a certain blonde woman but to no avail. He arrived at the corner where his gifts are placed. He's about to walk away from it to look again for that someone when he saw something on that table. It's a simple plastic bag with a ribbon. It's slightly open and he got curious so he looked inside. He saw a container with some sort of food inside. He went to the buffet table to grab a fork. He opened the container to find a messed up food. It doesn't looked good at all. It's a bad comment really but that's what he's seeing!

But because he wanted to taste it, he bravely sliced a piece with his fork and he put it in his mouth. He chew it slowly then he grabbed another piece. He can't seem to stop. It's so darn delicious! He knew it's the famous Graham's Cake, it taste liked it but more delicious. He starts thinking about the person who made it. He's thinking Gracia might made it but she didn't make Grahams Cake like this. Then after a while, he remembered that last person he talked to about Grahams Cake. It's Riza.

"Hey Fuhrer Mustang!" he heard Havoc called him.

"Have you seen Riza?" he asked.

"Huh? Uh, she's there." Havoc pointed at someone on the other side of the room. He caught a glimpse of a blonde woman wearing a vermillion colored gown enter the balcony. He uttered a small thanks to Havoc than he walks away to chase that woman. Havoc grinned at the Fuhrer. _I think something good will happen tonight._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza was having a good time too; she was able to chat with her friends. But she was quite annoyed because of the men who kept on staring at her. Some of them had the courage to ask her to dance but she always declined.

She leans over the balcony fence, looking at the stars. She really didn't think that she looked so beautiful that night. She didn't even think the color Vermillion looked good on her and she didn't have the time to look good. She's thinking about those women that are surrounding Roy a while ago. Those women are what you call beautiful. She shook her head because of that thought. She shouldn't be insecure, just because she's jealous it doesn't mean that she should put down herself more. _Wait. Hold on that thought. _She heard her mind say. She? Jealous? But...

_Fine I admit, I'm jealous, She_ told herself. She's been in loved with Roy Mustang for a long time now. She's keeping it for so long. That's why she made that Grahams Cake even though she knew that it will never be perfect. She loved that man so much that she'll do anything to make him happy. Even though it meant risking her life. She promised long ago that she will follow Roy Mustang, that she will watch his back until he reached the top. And now, he already reached that top, his ultimate dream. He's Fuhrer now. That's why she's been thinking. Will Roy still see her worth?

She's been in deep thoughts that she didn't know that someone was looking at her. Staring, that is. Roy Mustang is so mesmerized by how simple yet elegant Riza looked. It's been a long time since she saw her hair flowing freely on her shoulders and she's wearing an elegant vermillion taffeta evening gown with a sweetheart neckline and ruched, asymmetrical bodice. The skirt fabric is draped and hangs over a single band of beading at the hip. Her body was snuggled perfectly by the gown she's wearing _and her chest… _Roy shook his head. He slowly approached Riza, not taking his eyes off her.

Sensing that someone was behind her, she turned around to see who it was and she found herself face to face with Fuhrer Mustang.

"S-sir." Said Riza slightly surprised by the sudden appearance of Roy.

"You looked so beautiful Riza." Roy commented.

"I've been hearing that a lot sir. Thanks." She said formally.

Roy suddenly cornered her by putting his arms on the balcony fence, trapping her between his arms.

"Sir, what do you think you are doing?!" said Riza surprised by his actions.

"Call me Roy from now on. Thank you for the gift Riza." He said and before Riza could say a word, he fully kissed her lips. He never knew that her lips are so soft just like what he imagined it to be.

Riza is thinking the same thing too. At first, she didn't know how to react. It's like her mind went black and her heart skipped a beat. When she came to her senses, she slowly kissed him back as she put her arms around his neck. Roy's lips tastes so sweet. Just like the Grahams cake she made. Wait. It really tasted liked the Grahams Cake she made for him!

She broke off the kiss and she saw the dismay on Roy's face.

"Why?" he asks. He's enjoying that moment a while ago especially when Riza kissed him back.

"Tell me Roy, did you eat the cake I made for you?" she asked.

"Yes." Roy answered.

"But that's not good enough! And you've seen what it looked like. It's so imperfect." Riza said, embarrassed that Roy saw what she made.

"And that's what makes itself beautiful." Roy said while smiling at her. "It doesn't look good, that's true but the moment I tried eating one, I tasted something different."

"And what is that?" Riza asked

Roy smiled again and he looked straight at her eyes. "It's the taste of Love."

Riza smiled back, blushing slightly. "I love you Roy." She said.

"I know. And I love you too." That's all and he kissed her again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they moved inside, hand in hand, they saw their subordinates gathering around the buffet table.

Havoc was holding something while Falman, Breda and Feury was eating its content.

"Look Fuhrer, have you seen this? It looked like somebody puked on it." Commented havoc as he showed them the container that has the Grahams Cake. Just then, they heard a clicking sound and they turned to Riza. She was holding her pistol.

"You were saying something Colonel Jean Havoc?" Riza said in a menacing tone.

Havoc 's face was filled by fear. "I-I'm just kidding. Y-you know, it really tastes good!" he said in a trembling voice. They can't believe that Riza could keep a gun in that gown clad body. Roy just laughed at the scene.

"So what's up with the two of you, Fuhrer?" asks Feury gazing at Riza and Roy's intertwined hands.

Roy smirked and he kissed Riza's hand. "What do you think this is?"

Their comrades looked at him then to Riza's blushing faces. Then a smile formed on their faces.

_i knew it! Something really good happened tonight. Finally. _Said a grinning Havoc in his mind as they watch the happy couple before them.

**A/N:** There, it's finish, so what do you think? Gah. I never knew that I could write something like this. XD Please REVIEW! I want to know what you think of this story. Thanks a lot for reading! ^^

**P.S.: Disclaimer 2:** I don't own 'Grahams' too. ^^


End file.
